


预言家

by Sixanan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixanan/pseuds/Sixanan
Summary: ooc 私设 孕  揣崽 生子FB2时间线，情节杂乱，bug较多，勿深究，第一次搞老头乐，请多担待。我不太会写车啊，但还是写了一点，不喜欢的可以跳过，不影响的。孕车！谨慎入！！！
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	预言家

**Author's Note:**

> ooc 私设 孕 揣崽 生子 
> 
> FB2时间线，情节杂乱，bug较多，勿深究，第一次搞老头乐，请多担待。
> 
> 我不太会写车啊，但还是写了一点，不喜欢的可以跳过，不影响的。  
> 孕车！谨慎入！！！

！！！！！！

孕车！未成年不可驾驶！

“唔……盖勒特……”

床上的两人赤裸相待，邓布利多跪在柔软的床铺上，低垂着头，脸庞被两旁的发丝遮住了大半，格林德沃双手紧紧抓住他的髋骨，性器在甬道里不紧不慢地摩擦，他轻咬着身下之人的脖颈，舌尖轻舔，顺着弯曲的脊椎骨蹭处了一个又一个浅浅的小牙印。Albus的皮肤已经不再是年少时的那样光滑白皙，后背多了一些岁月带来的浅褐色小斑点，却依旧让他着迷，特别是这紧致的屁股，令人抓狂的曲线。

“Albus……Albus……”格林德沃腾出一只手在邓布利多的臀部上狠狠地拍打了一下，随即又露出心疼的神色，疼爱般地亲了又亲，“你个小妖精，整天穿着那西装裤在外面晃，你就是拿这个去迷惑那群学生的吗？”

“住嘴！唔……”邓布利多一手抓住床头，一手捧着隆起的腹部，这跪趴的姿势对于孕晚期的他来讲十分不舒适，这沉甸甸的重量几乎要把他往下压，他喘着粗气，整张脸都是红彤彤的。

“你啊，还是那个老样子，为什么要害羞呢？”格林德沃往后退了退，停顿了下，以更大的力往前压了压，他抱住Albus 的腰让他坐在自己的怀里。这样的姿势，让性器进入地更深，邓布利多没忍住地发出欢愉声，双腿因为多出来的肚子不自然地分得更开。

“你的信徒也是因为你的床技而臣服于你的吗？”邓布利多动了动酸痛的腰，掐了一把格林德沃的大腿，“不论男女？嗯？”

“或许是吧，”格林德沃握住邓布利多的大腿根，迫使他上下挺动着，“可是啊……我还是比较喜欢和阿尔你，做……爱！”

“唔，慢一点，”邓布利多揉了揉凸起的肚子，“别伤到她。”

格林德沃也伸出手摸了摸因汗液而光滑的肚子，“嘘，乖一点，vati和papa干正事呢！”

“你给我闭嘴！”邓布利多扭头吻住格林德沃的唇，一只手狠狠地拽住了他后脑的头发。

“转个身，宝贝。”两人对坐着，双腿都相交缠住对方的腰。格林德沃含住邓布利多的喉结，吐出又含住，唾液使其变得湿滑，他舔了舔唇，往锁骨处埋去，如小兽般轻嗅着

“唔！阿尔……”性器被温热紧紧包裹着的感觉让格林德沃以快要失控的节奏挺着后腰，邓布利多向后仰起头，被汗水打湿的褐色长发四处甩动着，有好几撮直接拍打到了他的脸上。

白浊打湿了格林德沃的下腹，耻毛变得黏黏腻腻，释放后的邓布利多如失了神一般。

“盖勒特……”邓布利多抱住格林德沃的脑袋，“盖尔……”

“再等一下，快了。”格林德沃吻住了爱人的唇，性器抽出又深深地插入，囊袋大幅度地晃动着，“额！阿尔，我的好阿尔……”

望而生畏的黑魔王，盖勒特 格林德沃是一个预言家，可是这项能力给他带来的更多的只有苦恼与不安，他能看到未来，能看到死亡，还能看到爱人从高高的塔楼坠下……

那，他能做些什么呢？

阳光洒在窗台，放在角落里一株绿色植株摇摇摆摆努力地汲取着养分，拉卡正提着水桶在擦拭着门窗，这个胆小的家养小精灵对黑魔王怕得要死，一看到他就迅速地逃走，留下一声空气里的炸裂声。

高高隆起的腹部根本不能再塞入精致剪裁的西装三件套里，邓布利多只好穿上舒适宽大的袍子，他闭目养神地躺在摇椅上，为了缓解腹中的重量带来的不适，在后腰的位置塞了一个柔软的靠垫。格林德沃坐在矮小的凳子上，双手轻轻地按捏着邓布利多因为孕期浮肿的小腿。

“这一次，你打算什么时候离开呢？”

“你又来了，阿尔，我哪里都不走。”

“那时候，你也是这么说的，你忘了吗？”

“……”

“你的存在只会伤害到她，然后，你会再一次的逃走对吗？”邓布利多的问话让格林德沃哑口无言。

“阿尔，这一次，我向梅林保证。”

2月，初春。

邓布利多站在庭院里，院内的树木都抽出了新的嫩芽，雪融化后的草地有些湿漉漉的，他许久未曾修剪的头发已经长至肩下，服帖地贴着头皮，带着细卷。这几个月是他最空闲安静的日子，在此之前，他从未想过，从未奢望过，他的视线紧紧地聚在那个正唠唠叨叨的中年男子，不成熟，他在心里轻轻说道，嘴角却早已上扬。

“你看看，这什么破报纸，写的什么鬼东西，‘畏罪潜逃的大魔王格林德沃不见踪影，是胆怯还是懦弱？’”格林德沃举着一份预言家日报愤愤不平。

“好了好了，气这个干什么，你明知道他们都是乱写的。”邓布利多扶着腰在旁边的椅子上坐下，挥了挥魔杖，茶杯里又冒起了热气。

“不行不行，这太有损我的名声了，我得让文达去处理掉。”格林德沃站起身，双手把报纸揉搓成一团。

“你什么时候开始在乎这个了？还是说，太思念你的那群信徒们了？”邓布利多冷哼了一声，手里的茶杯被重重得放回到桌子上。

格林德沃收回往前踏出的脚，缓缓地坐下，挪了挪椅子，往邓布利多身边靠了靠，手伸过去在他凸起的腹部轻轻地抚摸着，“我是不想让她觉得她的vati是个胆小鬼。”

“我想，你的名字已经在魔法史上‘名垂青史’了。”邓布利多偷笑道，腹部却有些异常的躁动不安，还带着几分隐隐作痛。

“你怎么了，阿尔？阿尔！”格林德沃看到邓布利多的额头冒出了很多虚汗，脸色也有些发白。

“嘘，盖勒特，我没事，能先抱我回房间吗？”疼痛似乎超过了邓布利多的想象，他紧闭着双眼，并不想看到格林德沃脸上的慌张，那会让他更紧张。

“我能做些什么，我想帮你，阿尔！”格林德沃抱起邓布利多的时候踉跄了一下，手部肌肉不受控制地收紧。

“你可以先酝酿一下怎么和她问好，盖勒特。”邓布利多吹响了手里的哨子，一只猫头鹰从窗外飞来，他摸了摸它的羽毛，“去吧，亲爱的，拜托你了。”

猫头鹰扑棱着翅膀飞走了，忍受一阵疼痛后的邓布利多脸色发白，湛蓝色的眼睛却亮亮的，里面满满的是对新生命到来的期待。

“嘿，你应该乖一点的。”格林德沃对着邓布利多的肚子亲了一下，“vati等你。”

疼痛越来越密集，邓布利多紧咬着下唇，汗水浸湿了他浅褐色的发丝，格林德沃把他揽入怀里，一遍又一遍地轻抚着他后背，仔细看会发现他修长的手指带着轻颤。

飞走的猫头鹰又飞回来了，像是完成任务后等着接受奖赏似的昂起它的小脑袋。屋外一声轰响，然后是急急忙忙的脚步声。

“先生，这边，拜托您了。”纽特拉着一位戴着方框眼镜，发型凌乱，脚步踉踉跄跄的男子推开了房间的门。

“斯卡曼德先生，您真的是一位巫师吗？您的狮子真的好厉害啊！”男子有些惊魂未定地拍了拍自己的胸口，脸上的表情却是满满的激动。

“先生，这些事情我们等下再聊好吗？拜托您先救人好吗？”纽特挥了挥魔杖，变出了一张干净宽敞的桌子，把等下手术所需要的用具整齐地摆放好，并且依次清洁消毒，“还有，先生，那不是狮子，那是我的神奇动物，它叫驺吾。”

“这就是那个麻瓜医生？”格林德沃站起来，来者不善地看着突然出现在面前的两位，呵，又是这个纽特！

“这位先生能救邓布利多教授，sir。”纽特

“这就是你路上说的那位很难搞的人吗？”医生边换上手术服，边好奇地打量着眼前这位看起来就不好惹的人，满头的银发，眼神凶煞，还是异瞳，他有点不敢对上他的眼睛，感觉里面藏着一个漩涡，会被狠狠地吸进去。

“纽特斯卡曼德，我告诉你，我是不会让一个麻瓜来伤害阿尔的。”格林德沃举起了魔杖，恶狠狠地瞪着纽特。

“这位奇奇怪怪的先生，现在是你们有求于我，请你放尊重一点。”虽然不懂麻瓜是什么意思，但是听起来就很不舒服，他深吸了一口气，努力地挺了挺胸口开口道。

“盖勒特……”邓布利多手指紧紧地按在腹部上，疼痛使他眼神涣散，汗水流进眼睛里，浸得生疼。

“阿尔，阿尔，你会没事的，对吧？”格林德沃直接跪倒在了床前，他伸手拂了拂邓布利多已经湿成一团的发丝。

“放轻松，盖勒特。I will be fine . ”

“The greater good is you.”格林德沃在邓布利多的额头落下轻轻地一吻，“对不起，阿尔，请不要让我再失去你。”

邓布利多感到额头湿润润的，这个带着温热的吻让他因疼痛而发冷的身体渐渐地暖和起来了，他从未想过这个记忆中狂妄的少年会落泪，会愧疚，会跟他说对不起，他温柔地笑了，“不会的。”

“先生，我要开始手术了，请您先离开好吗？”医生把一剂麻药注入针管内。

“我不离开，我得呆在这里，我得守着我的阿尔。”格林德沃紧紧握住邓布利多的手，不想放开。

“sir，抱歉。”纽特举起了魔杖，“统统石化！”

格林德沃以跪倒的姿态被石化住，再被纽特以漂浮咒运到了门外。这个办法还是邓布利多提前写信告诉他的，他说如果格林德沃不配合就使用咒语控制他。为此他还拉着忒修斯苦练了整整一个星期的咒语，他的哥哥虽然对他突然好学的行为不理解，但还是乐在其中地辅导他。

“哇，斯卡曼德先生您好厉害啊！您等下可以教教我吗？”医生把麻药推入邓布利多的体内，“先生，谢谢您相信我，闭上眼睛吧就当睡梦一场。”

“我的法术有限，而且……”而且你最后会什么都不记得的，纽特笑着摇了摇头，然后把注意力集中在手术上，他只会给神奇动物们处理伤口，还是第一次看到这样方式的手术疗法，十分谨慎地给医生打着下手，邓布利多说得对，麻瓜比我们发展得太快了，然而魔法部的有些人还有那些所谓的纯种贵族还是坐井观天，没有认清世态。

格林德沃跪坐在地板上，纽特的咒语在他的身上根本维持不了多久，但他还是继续静静地跪着，一门之隔，他试图去感受Albus，却什么都没有感受到，可能是他无法冷静下来，也可能是……不！

家养小精灵拽着一条满是血迹的床单慌乱的从房间里出来。

血，

预言里，

他的阿尔苍白地躺在血泊里。

格林德沃低垂着头，杂乱的银发遮住了他的脸庞，

有什么滴落在地板上，发出轻微的声响。

窗外，又飘起了大片大片的雪花，真是奇怪呢。

“哇……”

是谁在哭。

“格林德沃先生，请您保证不会对我做出任何威胁生命的举动，我才能给您解开咒语。”纽特颤颤巍巍地举着魔杖，嗓音不自然地发抖。

"不用了，"格林德沃手撑着地板，身体晃了晃，勉强地站了起来，面无表情冷淡地开口，”我能进去了吧……“

“不行……”纽特双臂张开挡在门前，还想再说些什么，门却从里面拉开了。

“给，你的女儿，虽说你长得一脸凶相，孩子还是挺可爱的。”医生笑着把用羊毛毯包裹成一团着的婴孩塞到格林德沃的手里，“那位先生的麻药还没有褪掉，还是让他先好好休息吧。”

格林德沃动作僵硬地抱着女儿，脸上的表情从错愕变成了欣喜，他的手指紧紧地攥着毯子，低头认真地看着这个还闭着眼睛的小家伙。

一头浅金色的，细软的头发，红嫩嫩的皮肤，眉角，鼻子都像极了阿尔,嘴巴微微地嘟着，像他自己。这是他和阿尔的孩子，哈哈哈，真漂亮！

他有些控制不住地朝她的脸颊亲去，又想到自己的胡子可能会有些扎人，便只好用手指轻轻地碰了碰。

“那我送您回去。”纽特松开了绑住了嗅嗅的绳子，梅林知道嗅嗅对那套闪亮亮的手术刀有多么地狂热。

“我们还是骑狮子回去吗？斯卡曼德先生，你们巫师需要遵守交通规则吗？”

“先生，我需要再强调一遍，那不是狮子，那是驺吾。”

“哦哦哦，那您的狮子需要打理毛发吗？我家的猫会一直掉毛诶！”

“我……先生！”

格林德沃抱着女儿进到了房间里，房间里很安静，只能听到浅浅的呼吸声，虽然已经被清理过了，但是他还是能闻到空气里的血腥味。邓布利多虚弱地躺在床上，在烛光的衬托下，他的皮肤毫无血色。

“阿尔，我有句话一直忘了说。”格林德沃俯下身，双唇贴住邓布利多苍白冰冷的唇，“阿尔，我爱你。”

“唔哇……”怀里的婴孩发出哭闹声，格林德沃轻声哄着然后赶紧抱着她离开房间。

“嘘，不要哭，你会吵醒他的。”

梦，是个无止境的空间，在此沉沦，便会一去不返。

情爱，似毒瘾，一旦沾染上，便如万蛊吻骨，剔骨都不能令其清醒。

“我叫盖勒特 格林德沃。”

“Albus，你真是个友善的朋友。”

“叫我盖勒特，Albus.”

“Albus,我们去放风筝吧！”

“我喜欢你，Albus.”

“Albus,你跟我走吧。”

“Albus,我爱你。”

“For the greater good！”

“Ablus……”

“阿尔……”

“阿尔……”

“阿尔，对不起。”

“阿尔，我爱你。”

邓布利多睁开眼睛，四周静悄悄的，只有左上角的烛光摇曳着，他坐起身，腹部被扯动的伤口痛得他倒吸了一口气，他捂住伤口，勉强坐在床边。

窗外已是黑幕，他睡了多久呢，麻药带来的后遗症让他有些昏沉沉的，不清醒，好像少了什么。他的后腰仍有些酸痛，但是压在腹部的重量却已经消失了。孩子，那个孩子，为什么他听不到任何孩童的哭声。邓布利多一手捂着伤口，另一只手撑着身体颤颤地站起来。

”莉安！”邓布利多扶着床沿焦急地往门口走去，伤口处渗出了血迹，粘上了他的手指。

格林德沃也不见了，是他带走了她吗，又一次从他身边夺走了他深爱的人吗……

Fuck greater good！

"先生，您醒了？"拉卡捧着一碗散发着热气的东西，分辨不出来是什么，只闻到重重的药味，“啊！您的伤口！”

“莉安！”邓布利多绕开家养小精灵继续往外走去，他的眼睛红红的，嗓音沙哑。

“您是在找小主人吗？”拉卡把药汁放在一旁，然后扶住了邓布利多，“那位先生已经给她喂过奶了，他们在隔壁的房间，您要过去看看吗？”

“他没带走她……”邓布利多低着头喃喃道，跟着拉卡推开了那个房间的门。

格林德沃抱着被毯子包裹住的婴儿坐在沙发里睡着了，旁边的桌子上还放着一个空空的奶瓶。

邓布利多走到他们的跟前，襁褓里婴儿像是感受到了什么，慢慢地睁开了眼睛，是和他相同的湛蓝色的眸子，也不哭闹，好奇地看着他。

“嗨，莉安，我是papa。”邓布利多小心地伸过手，想从格林德沃的手里抱过她，却被格林德沃猛地抓住了。

“哦，是你啊……”格林德沃从睡梦中惊醒，警惕的视线在接触到邓布利多后便收起来了，“你怎么起来了，伤口会裂开的。她之前哭了，我就抱到这边了。”

“让我抱一下她。”邓布利多伸出的手没有放下，只是手上沾染的红红的血迹被格林德沃看到了。

“你伤口裂开了？”格林德沃看向邓布利多的腹部，那里果然被血染红了一大片，“Albus！”

邓布利多被格林德沃拉回卧室，重新处理了伤口，喝光了药汁，才抱上了他的小莉安。

盖尔真是年纪越大越固执，邓布利多在心里默默念道。

这天夜里，整个伦敦城里燃起了烟花，一簇又一簇的，像是不会熄灭那般，放到了天亮。

外面烟花璀璨，魔法部里却乱成了一团，傲罗们神色紧张地备战着，他们抬头望着宛如天明的夜空，如临大敌。

“格林德沃什么毛病！“忒修斯急忙换上大衣，脚步匆匆，快到门口时又拐弯敲开了他弟弟的房门。

“忒……修斯？”纽特穿着睡衣，双手藏在背后，不安地看着他的哥哥，“你要出去吗？发生什么事情了吗？”

忒修斯像往常出任务那样，紧紧地抱住了他的弟弟，深吸了一口气，“格林德沃又搞事，现在满城都在放烟花。快一年没踪影了，又突然出现，还是不可小觑。”

“那……”

“我会平安回来的，纽特。”忒修斯摸了摸弟弟杂乱的小卷发，在他头顶轻轻地落下一吻，“好好睡觉，不要又躲到箱子里！再被我发现，不乖的话，要打你屁股了。”

忒修斯离开了，纽特从被窝里抽出了被藏起来的大衣外套，然后重新盖上被子，闭上了眼睛。

他知道这次哥哥不会有危险了，格林德沃肯定忙着照顾小宝宝去了。

还有啊，他的哥哥不仅是个hugger,还是个kisser.

除了魔法部的一众人紧崩着，同时，另一部分人也穿戴整齐地等待着什么。

“文达小姐，主人这次的讯息是什么意思？”

“我们需要行动吗？”

“主人有什么指示吗？”

“别吵！”文达裹着一件祖母绿的长风衣，上面用银线绣着精致的雏菊，她握着魔杖，望着前方，指甲上涂的是如阳光下的鱼鳞一般闪亮的浅粉色，却一点都不突兀。

一只猫头鹰在漫天烟花中带着众人的期望飞到了跟前，落在文达的肩上。她抽出卷成一卷被捆绑在猫头鹰爪子上的信纸，仔细地看了看信纸上的内容，一遍又一遍，红唇抿了抿又松开，然后对着身后那些人挥了挥手，“你们都回去吧。”

“这是什么意思？”

“主人的指示呢？”

“信上写了什么？”

文达没有理睬闹哄哄的人群，走到烛台边，信纸触碰到火焰便燃烧了起来，在她的手里变为灰烬，她拍了拍手，然后踩着高跟鞋径直离开了，小猫头鹰稳稳地立在她的肩头。

“文达，我有女儿了！

超级漂亮可爱！她一定是梅林给我的最好的礼物！

明天去采购些婴儿用品，还有找些母乳回来，送到xxxxxxxxxxx

ps,记得给那个猫头鹰喂点吃的。”

“呵，男人。”

2018 12 01


End file.
